The Falcon Returns
'The Falcon Returns' is the seventeenth episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. It is the first part in a two part episode. The Mario Bros. are guest stars. Premise Scooby and the gang go to Falcon Mountain Resort. To make things better they meet the famous Mario Bros.! And to make things worse a giant falcon haunts the mountain! Synopsis The gang meets the Mario Bros. and solves the mystery of a giant falcon. Scooby and the gang are driving to Falcon Mountain Resort. After talking for a bit, Shaggy points out a giant falcon. When everybody else looks, it is gone. Velma tells Shaggy he must be seeing things. The van stops at Falcon Mountain Resort. Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. are also driving to the resort. Mario and Luigi get attacked by a giant falcon, and they barely escape. Soon, the gang is in the hotel. The Mario Bros. enter dressed like doctors. Shaggy tells Scooby that the two doctors look like the Mario Bros. and Shaggy tells Fred, and Fred tells Daphne, and Daphne tells Velma. The gang checks in and walks over to the Mario Bros., Velma asks if they are Mario and Luigi. The Mario Bros. admit it. They came here for a week off. On their way to their rooms, the gang and the Mario Bros. meet Fonalc (Fon-a-Lac). He owns the hotel. Fonalc walks away. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in their room. They get hungry and go search for food. Outside of the hotel, Scooby and Shaggy discover a restaurant called The Food of Falcons. Scooby and Shaggy go inside and meet Jane, the owner of the restaurant. She is mad that nobody is coming to her restaurant and eating at the hotel instead. Scooby and Shaggy get a table and order pizza. After eating, Scooby and Shaggy return to the hotel. Inside they see Luigi and the rest of the gang. Luigi says a giant falcon kidnapped Mario! After splitting up with the rest of the gang, Scooby, Shaggy, and Luigi are looking for Mario. Luigi sees Jane walking around. Shaggy wonders what Jane is doing here. Suddenly, Fonalc runs past them screaming. Shaggy, Scooby, and Luigi wonder what he’s doing running until they realize giant falcon is flying at them. Scooby, Shaggy, and Luigi run away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for Mario. They call his name “Mario! Where are you Mario?” Mario’s voice replies “I’m in the Falcon’s Cave. I have no idea where that is, but it’s somewhere on Falcon Mountain!” Fred shouts back “We’re coming to find you Mario, stay where you are!” Mario replies “I will; if I don’t get eaten.” Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Luigi are looking for Mario. They exit the hotel and look around the mountain. Luigi points to the falcon flying into a cave. Shaggy says Mario might be in there, but they shouldn't go inside. Scooby and Luigi agree. They see a floating pizza with glowing red eyes. Scooby, Shaggy, and Luigi run for their lives; the pizza follows them, it chases them until it slices through a statue and explodes. They see the falcon flying above them, dropping killer pizzas at them. After all the killer pizzas explode, Luigi, Shaggy, and Scooby hide inside Scooby and Shaggy’s hotel room. To be continued... Cast and characters Villains *Giant Falcon *Killer Pizzas Suspects Culprits Locations *Falcon Mountain **The Falcon's Cave **Falcon Mountain Resort **The Food of Falcons Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1 Category:Crossovers